


Welcoming Cold

by Brat2001



Series: The Protectors Series Suicides [4]
Category: The Protectors Series - Sloane Kennedy
Genre: Assisted Suicide, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 17:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brat2001/pseuds/Brat2001
Summary: What if Phoenix hadn't reached the church in time to stop Ronan and Levi wasnt too bothered by the death threat after what he sees as Phoenix's betrayal.





	Welcoming Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Warning may be triggering.
> 
> DISCLAIMER:  
> This is based off a book series by Sloane Kennedy. I do not own anything!
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated!

Death would be a welcome relief from the constant, inescapable cold misery that had cloaked me when I had found out. Phoenix had known. I had let him in, admitted to my past, made myself vulnerable. It didn’t matter. He had known all along. 

Betrayal was nothing new to Levi, neither was the icy numbness that filled his veins. This time, this time there would be no Hank to stop him, to inadvertently talk him down. There was no one to miss him and death was feeling more and more appealing with every minute he spent waiting for the inevitable. Levi felt a vague sense of morbid curiosity as to how Seth’s husband would take him out. Would he ambush him? Confront him? 

There was no doubt in his mind that Ronan was coming for him. Seth had recognized him by the lake. So too had the man acting as a bodyguard. He was surprised that it was taking them this long to track him. Death came to everyone and Levi had come to the elegant church to call to say goodbye to Henry, to call Social Services and to make his peace with the short and brutal life he had lived. 

“Pretty place to choose” Ronan’s voice was cold and calm. Gun held securely in a practiced hold that Levi knew spelt his death. Levi didn’t even try to run he just stood cautiously, turning to face the dark-haired man who had finally come to seek justice for that night. The night that Seth had lost his parents. 

Dappled light swirled and danced, tinted bright colours by the stained glass high above. The side door that led to the alley was two steps away and with one last wistful glance around the tiny, beautifully simplistic church Levi gave Ronan his attention. 

“Do you know who I am?” Ronan asked as he stepped forward. 

Levi nodded. “You’re Seth’s husband.” 

Ronan’s jaw tightened, and Levi absently wondered how such a simple statement could have caused the reaction. 

“Are you going to do it here? Or someplace else?” Levi asked, honestly curious. “Father O doesn’t deserve to have it happen in his church,” Levi was fairly sure that this man wouldn’t give a shit about that. 

“So, you know why I’m here?” 

Levi nodded. 

“You don’t deny it?” 

“No,” Levi said. “I did it.” 

“I knew giving you a second chance was a mistake,” Ronan murmured. “I told Seth as much, but he was adamant that people can change…that you could change.” 

His comment seriously confused Levi, but he kept quiet. What did he expect Levi to say? Did he expect him to defend himself? Beg for mercy? 

“There’s an alley outside…can you do it…do it out there?” Levi asked. He knew he should care that he was willingly walking to his death but honestly the knowledge that no matter what, he would not be surviving this encounter was a relief. He couldn’t wimp out this way, the choice was out of his hands and the one thought in his mind was to spare the beauty and serenity of the church. 

Levi didn’t want Father O to have to deal with him dying inside the church. Not that anyone was likely to find the body, especially since there was only Father O and Hank to care. Phoenix had proven himself untrustworthy and Levi suspected Ronan would be upfront with him should he bother to ask after him. 

It was time. 

Two steps took him out of the door, before Ronan had a chance to answer Levi’s question. Ronan was quick to follow, watching coolly as Levi walked quietly into the alleyway, the one that Trey had raped him in, what had seemed like eons ago. 

With a slight look of relief, Levi leaned back on the wall. Levi’s shoulder still pained him, but he didn’t pay it any attention. It wouldn’t hurt ever again soon enough. 

Ronan didn’t outwardly express any emotion in response to Levi’s actions, simply standing there and studying him in silence. 

 

I leant against the wall. Staring down the barrel of the gun that was finally, finally being aimed at me. Time seemed to stretch, seconds becoming hours as I waited in anticipation for the agonizing pain that would accompany the bullet even as it would steal away my life. 

Ronan’s finger seemed to take forever to pull the trigger. A small smile crossed by lips, right before the bullet entered my chest. Blood began to leak from my body even as I slid slowly down the wall, leaving a dark smear. 

The pain seemed muted, time distorted. I could feel my breathing slowing and becoming more labored as blood slowly flooded my lungs and fill my throat. My heart was also slowing down as though it seemed to realize that it was no longer needed. Weakness began to overtake my limbs, my vision blurring as though someone was smearing black paint on a glass pane. Tendrils of darkness started to call seductively. They urged me to just give in. 

Darkness completely took over my vision, my breathing stopped and then my heart gave one... two... three... last, slow beats and then fell still. I fell back into the peaceful darkness. My life of suffering and betrayal was over. My last thoughts were that I hoped this gave Seth closure and that Phoenix would be pissed.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
